


Worst dream ever!

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Disney Trilogy was just a bad dream, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Not for Disney Trilogy fans, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Han has had a really bad dream while frozen in carbonite, and he tells Leia all about it. Crack fic. Not for Disney Trilogy fans.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Worst dream ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Again, like I said in the summary, this is not for fans of the Disney Trilogy, so click the back button if you love it.

"So, how are you now?" Leia asked the recently unfrozen Han.

"Little better, still trying to make sense of everything", Han told her as she nodded. "Especially since I'm in the real world again."

"So you were in the dream world there?" Leia asked with a smile as she sat near him.

"Yeah, kind of, I had a really long and bad dream when I was frozen, I don't remember all of it, but it was pretty weird", Han said.

"What do you remember?" Leia asked, holding his hand.

"Well for one, the Empire was defeated, but it was replaced by another Empire, some First Order", Han said as she gave a dry chuckle.

"So all the war effort is in vain, that is a bad dream", Leia agreed.

"Oh! And we were married, and had a son, but then we separated and I became a smuggler again", Han said as now Leia was laughing.

"All right, what is this you saw?" She asked.

"I don't know. I can't make sense of it. And our son had that Force power too, so Luke had to train him, but then he suddenly had a bad dream where he dreamt our son would turn evil, so he tried to kill him, and that made our son become a really bad copy of Darth Vader", Han said and at this point both were laughing at the ridiculousness of this.

"What else did you see?" Leia asked.

"Right! There was this Stormtrooper who finally grew a conscience and became a good guy, and I think he had some Force powers too, but then it was kind of forgotten about, I don't remember", Han shook his head. "And there was this scavenger girl who also had Force Powers, and she knew the Millenium Falcon better than me. Also, I remember, the good Stormtrooper spent most of his time screaming her name."

Both were laughing hysterically again as Leia said. "You should dream these funny dreams more."

"It wasn't funny, it was horrifying!" Han told her. "Also, our son killed me."

Now Leia stopped laughing.

"Hey, it's just a weird dream", Han reminded as she nodded with a sigh. "And the scavenger girl went to Luke to train, but he was a reclusive, stupid hermit who was milking some alien-"

"Eeeurgh!" Leia cringed at the mental image.

"I know, and he also threw away his lightsaber when she offered it to him, and he wasn't even mourning me, it was that bad of a dream!" Han said. "Then she was suddenly a great Jedi Master without even getting proper training from him, and Luke then died fighting our son using some illusion thing, and you died too by the way."

"Did anyone not die?" Leia asked.

"I am pretty sure we did. Also, the Emperor was somehow still alive", Han said.

"Okay, now this is just getting stupider", Leia told him.

"Dreams are stupid", Han said. "Anyway, the scavenger girl somehow turned out to be his granddaughter, no idea how, and she and our son, who I don't really feel like calling our son since he was just weird and horrible and it was a dream, who became a good guy, fell in love, again, no idea how, and then all of the former Jedi gave the girl her power and she killed the Emperor, while our 'son' died, and then she took on the Skywalker name."

"Is there more?" Leia asked.

"No, thankfully", Han shook his head. For half a minute, both were silent, then they both burst into hysterical laughter.

"Worst dream ever!" Han said.

"I agree, and I didn't even watch it!" Leia laughed as the two kissed each other passionately, leaving the bad dream where it belonged, in the back corner of their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> The Disney Trilogy being Han's bad dream makes quite some sense. See, right now the Empire is still around and Palpatine is alive, so it'd be hard for Han to imagine a galaxy where there is no Empire and Palpatine is dead, hence the First Order and Palpatine's random resurrection.
> 
> Plus, dreams are random and weird, just like the Dinsey Trilogy. And since it's a bad dream, Han and Leia separated and he was a smuggler again.
> 
> Hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with another update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
